The Prince and His Maiden
by A Storm's Lullaby
Summary: Neji, King's nephew and Prince of Konoha. Tenten a normal girl living in Konoha. Neji's betrothed and Tenten too. The unfortunate must not marry the royalty. But what happens when they begin to fall for each other even thought they decline it.
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired by a book to write this :P**

* * *

The townspeople of Konoha were gathering on Cornerstone Street to catch a glace of the King's Nephew and his handsome friends. Even some unmarried girls were on top of houses on roofs waiting from them.

Tenten and Sakura were waiting for Ino so they can see the boys.

"Come on Ino hurry up before they come" Sakura called.

"Ok I'm coming" Ino ran out of her house and joined the girls.

"I heard Prince Neji changed a lot"

"All I hope is, did he get hotter?"

"Only if he wasn't betrothed then I would have a chance to marry him"

Tenten heard a group of girls say near them.

_I don't get what's so special about Prince Neji._ Tenten really didn't want to be here, she got dragged along due to Ino and Sakura's nagging. Tenten's wolf-like dogs, Bones and Faith rubbed their heads against her leg. Tenten pet their heads and sighed.

"Here comes Prince Neji!" someone called.

The crowd grew silent as the Prince and his friends came to view riding their horses.

Neji was in the front with another person riding next to whom which nobody knew. Behind Sasuke and Shikamaru then Naruto and Kiba. Of course the soldiers were in the back.

Somehow Tenten and the unknown man locked eyes. He smiled. Tenten quickly turned her head as if nothing happened, she felt her face beginning to get hot. _I don't know why I'm blush for him and I don't even know who he is._

"My lord welcome back!" Ino and Sakura cried out. Drawing attention.

_What the heck is wrong with them!_ Tenten felt embarrass as all eyes went to them.

_Maybe I should back away slowly and act like I don't know them._

Neji turned his horse towards them. The crowd cleared a path for him to go through. Neji looked down at the girls at they picked up the skirts of their dress and bowed.

"Thank you, ladies" he gave a grateful smile then walked off_._

Kiba and Sasuke looked at Ino and Sakura. Kiba gave a smile and Sasuke gave a smirk making them blush.

As soon as they were gone, Ino and Sakura squealed.

"We need to tell Temari about this. Come on Tenten" The girls went down the street to the bakery shop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short like the first one.**

* * *

"And that's what happened" Ino finally said after telling Temari what happened.

"I thought it was foolish" Tenten said.

"Well for someone who didn't want to come. It looked like you was into the man that was riding next to Lord Neji" Sakura pointed out.

"I was only looking because I was curious about who he was"

"Uh huh. And I happened to see you blushed when you both made eye contact"

Tenten took a small empty basket off the table "I have to go to get herbs for Shizune, be back in a bit" she left with Bones and faith following behind.

Tenten walked until she was away from the town and in the forest looking for herbs.

Tenten and Sakura worked in the castle. Since the castle was huge, it had two medical chambers. Sakura and Tsunade worked in one side of the castle while Tenten and Shizune worked in the other.

Tenten walked slowly as she continued to carefully look around he for the herbs. Bones and Faith were off somewhere ahead, suddenly they started barking.

"Bones, Faith?" Tenten picked up the shirt of her dress and started to run to where they were.

"What is it?" Tenten asked as she arrived.

Tenten saw Princess Hinata picking a herb that was near a tree.

"M-My Lady" Tenten bowed.

"Hello" she smiled "Oh, were you here to collect some herbs?"

"Uh, yes my lady"

"You can have some of mine, I think I have gotten too much anyway"

"Thank you my lady" Tenten went over to Hinata and took some of the herbs that were in her basket.

"Would you like to go with me to a picnic tomorrow? I heard it would be nice tomorrow" Hinata asked as they walked back out of the forest to the town.

"I would like to" Tenten said without really thinking about it.

"You could also bring your friends if you like"

"That's a good idea" _No not really with Ino and Sakura_

"Ok then, we'll all met at your medical chamber"

"Yes my lady"

"Bye" Hinata left.

_Why did I say yes?_

* * *

**I will try to make the next chapter longer, if I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made it a bit longer and the mysterious guy is reviled.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're going on a picnic with Lady Hinata" Ino said really excited.

The girls were in Shizune's medical chamber waiting for Lady Hinata.

"Why did she ask you anyway?" Temari asked.

"I have no idea" Tenten told.

"Sorry" Hinata came to the doorway "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes my lady" they all said.

They walked behind the castle into the meadow.

Tenten helped Hinata put the blanket down on the grass. They all sat on top of it and started taking out the sandwiches and tea.

"My lady, if I may ask. Who was that man that was with Lord Neji yesterday" Ino asked.

"That is our cousin, Kai"

"Did somebody say my name?"

The girls looked up to see Lord Kai standing over them.

"Hello Kai, I was just tell the girls who you are" Hinata smiled.

"Since they know who I am, would it be better if I knew who they are" Kai smiled at Tenten.

"Ino, Sakura, Temari and Tenten" Ino introduced.

"What such lovely names" Kai kept his eyes on Tenten.

"And this is Bones and Faith" Tenten introduced the dogs to him.

"May I join you ladies?"

"Of course" Hinata put her hands together.

Kai sat down next to Tenten. Tenten ignored him as she put a cup of tea to her lips.

"You know you're very beautiful. Maybe I can arrange a marriage for us" Kai whispered to Tenten.

Tenten's face started to turn a shade of pink.

"Oh, dear. Tenten is the tea too hot?" Hinata looked concerned.

"N-No. The tea is quite good" _It's so hard to focus with him next to me_

"I'm glad" Hinata put a smile on her face.

Bones and Faith started to growled at Kai.

"Be nice" Tenten told them. And they gave her a sorry look.

Kai sighed as he stood up "I wish I could stay longer with you lovely ladies but I be on time for horse ride with Neji. Bye" he took Tenten's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Farwell until we meet again" he walked away.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

After the picnic the girls were back in Shizune's medical chamber talking about Kai.

"Lord Kai likes you Tenten" Ino said with confidence.

"I don't think so. And remember royalty can't not marry the unfortunate"

"Yeah but he's fall for you" Sakura supported Ino.

"I'm betrothed remember"

"But your mother gave you three months to find a man that loves you so you don't have to marry an unknown stranger" Temari pointed out.

"I can imagine it now, Kai and Tenten's wedding" Ino said.

As they continued talking, Tenten was lost in her head.

_Does Kai really might like me? And what if I happen to like him too. NO! I will never like him_

It was night and Shizune was in her room sleeping while Tenten was in her room thinking about everything. Tenten was staring at the celling then a image of Lord Neji came in her head.

"Why all a studden Lord Neji came to my head?"

Bones came in the room with a paper in his mouth.

"I was wondering when you was going to come back?" Tenten sat up and took the paper out of his mouth.

"What's this?" Tenten looked at the paper. It was from Kai and he wants to meet her at the castle's rose garden in the greenhouse.

_Tomorrow I'm going to be really busy_

Tenten laid back on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Next's chapter Neji's gonna be in it. R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry There was something wrong with my computer -_-**

* * *

"Tenten are you busy?" Shizune asked as Tenten came down.

"No" she lied.

"Good because Lord Neji is coming"

"For what?" Tenten asked as she poured herself some water.

"Before he left, he got a wound on his back. Tsunade stitched it up, we might have to change the stitches or just take it out"

"Ok" she started drinking the water.

"And I want you to do it"

Tenten spit her water out in surprise "Me?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Um, yes! What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up, I've see you put and take out stitches on children"

"Yes, that's children but this-this is Lord Neji"

"You'll do fine without me"

"What do you mean "without" you?"

"Oh, my I don't wanna be late. Bye Tenten" Shizune rushed out the door.

_Great, that means I get to be here. Alone. With Lord Neji._

"Tenten"

"Y-Yes Lady Hinata" Tenten jumped at the sound of Hinata's voice.

"Sorry if I scared you" she apologize.

"It's ok"

"Remember Kai" Tenten nod "Neji and my father are not too fond of him, even I some times have a unusual feeling about him so be careful around him"

"I will my lady"

"I must be on my way"

"Uh"

"Yes?"

"Could you please stay I…"

"No need to say anymore I know"

Right on time Neji came through the door with two soldiers following him.

"You guys can leave, I will stay here with him" Hinata told the soldiers as Neji went on to the medical bed.

"Please take off your shirt, my lord"

Neji obeyed without saying anything. Tenten looked all around his bare chest.

_I can't believe what am I seeing. Wait, what am I talking about?_

Neji was sitting up as Tenten examine the stitches.

"How is it?"

"It's okay, all I need to do is take out the stitches"

Tenten got up and went to the another room then came back and went to Neji.

"Drink this my lord, it will make the pain less hurtful" Tenten handed him the herb drink.

Neji drank it without saying anything and he made a face.

"I'm sorry, I know it tastes bad"

"It's okay"

Tenten started to cut parts of the stitches so she can easily remove them. After that she took a pair tweezers and pulled it out slowly and carefully.

Neji flinched a little.

"Sorry" Tenten stopped.

"It's okay you can continue"

Tenten did was she was told and took the rest of the stitches out.

"I'm done my lord" Tenten moved away from him.

"Thank you" Neji put back on his shirt and left.

"Thank you for staying my lady"

"Your welcome" Hinata smiled "Also would you like to come to the ball?"

"The royal ball?" Hinata nod.

"I-I don't have anything nice to wear"

"Don't worry I will send you and the girls new dresses to wear to the ball"

"But"

"Please Tenten it will be fun"

"Okay"

Hinata smiled and left.

_Why did I agree? Oh no I forgot to meet Kai at the Rose Garden._

"Come on Bones, Faith"

Tenten walked out of the medical chamber and went outside to the green house.

Tenten saw Kai looking at the many different colored roses.

"Ah Tenten you're here. I thought you was going to forget and leave me here alone"

"Then I'm glad that I remembered"

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes my lord"

"Ah I see" Kai said as he picked a red rose and put it in Tenten's hair causing her to blush a little.

Kai was next to her and about to get closer but Bones and Faith blocked his way.

"I heard your going to the ball held at the end of this week" he went back to looking at the roses.

"Yes"

"Would you dance with me at the ball?"

Tenten thought about it for a moment "Yes"

"I'm sorry but I must go"

Kai took her hand and kissed the back of it "Until we meet at the ball"

As Tenten left, she heard Kai call out "By the way you look lovely in red"

_Why? Why must he try to flirt with me_

Tenten went out of the castle and to Ino's house.

_Lots of things has happened today_

* * *

**Yes it's short. I know, I'm still trying to make the chapter longer. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought this would be long, oh well.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going to the royal ball!" Ino said excellently.

The girls were in Shizune's healing chamber talking about the ball. The ball was now in two days. Ino and Sakura were the only ones excelled while Tenten and Temari were unsure of what to feel.

"Tenten, I don't think I want to go" Temari whispered.

"Why?"

"Because …"

"Because?"

"I don't know how to dance" Temari said really low and looked at Sakura and Ino to see if they heard.

"It's ok. Don't worry, you will learn"

Temari didn't say nothing else.

Hinata came into the chamber with Kai behind her. Kai was carrying a medium size white box. Kai set the box on the table and left closing the door behind him.

"Ok" Hinata clapped her hands together "these are the dresses I had some of my maids make"

As Hinata opened the box, the girls circled around the table waiting to see the dresses.

The first one was all pink with some white, Sakura thought it was meant to be. The second was sky blue with some dark blue, Ino thought it would look good with her eyes. The third was yellow, white and lavender, Temari took it because she thought it was good with her hair. The last one was crisom with a touch of emerald green and gold patterns just for Tenten.

"Thank you my lady" the girls said together.

"Uh, my lady" Hinata turned to see Tenten "Can we talk?"

Hinata and Tenten went up stairs to talk in more private.

"Yes?"

"We have a little problem"

"What kind of problem?"

"Temari might not go"

"Why? Is it the dress"

"No its not the dress. It's just" Tenten pause "She doesn't know how to dance"

"Oh. Don't worry about that. I can get one of Neji's friends to help her"

"Thank you my lady"

When they got down stairs, Ino and Sakura had their dresses on and they were spinning around the room.

"My, you two look lovely" Hinata of course was proud of her work.

The girls stayed and talked until sunset.

Hinata left and came back with the three guys that were riding with Neji.

"W-Wait, what are we doing?" Sakura asked as a shade of pink was showing on her face.

"We're going to have a dance lesson"

"A dance lesson?" Ino, Sakura and Temari repeated.

Temari flashed her eyes on Tenten. Tenten quickly pretended to play with Bones and Faith.

The boys got into dance position with the girls and started to dance.

Tenten watched them. Sakura was having trouble, but Sasuke would stop and whisper to her then they would continue. Temari was nervous but Shikamaru was guiding her step by step as they both just looked at their feet. Ino and Kiba were just fine and they had no trouble. Tenten sighed.

_I'm not surprised_

Tenten mostly watched Temari dancing with Shikamaru. Temari was catching on pretty quickly on to the steps and was starting to have no trouble.

Just then Neji slammed open the door. Everyone froze and looked at him.

"S-Sorry didn't mean to. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Dancing with these lovely ladies. What else does it look like?" Kiba answered.

"It looked like you was flirting. Again"

"I don't flirt"

"Uh huh"

"Neji you wanna join us?"

_Hinata! What is wrong with you?_ Tenten held her breath.

"I don't know. I'm suppose to be with the other musicians, practicing for the ball"

_Yes!_

"Please" Hinata begged.

"Well, ok"

_Oh no_ Tenten sighed and put her head down.

"Tenten"

"Yes" Tenten quickly put her head back up.

"Could you please dance with Neji"

"O-Okay"

Tenten and Neji went to the middle of the room. Neji put his hand on Tenten's waist and her other hand while her free hand was on his shoulder.

After three seconds they moved together around dancing.

_Avoid eye contact, avoid eye contact_

Tenten couldn't help but to look at Neji and her was looking straight at her. Tenten quickly looked something else.

_He was looking at me_

Suddenly they stopped "Hinata I really have to go" Neji told her.

"Ok"

Neji turned his attention back to Tenten "Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Maybe we can continue our dance at the ball, I really liked it"

"Yes my lord" Tenten couldn't help blushing.

Neji left and Tenten was able to relax.

_Could it be that Lord Neji is talking an interest in me_

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**You can just skip this. It's just Hinata and Tenten talking about the ball.**

* * *

After today, tomorrow was the ball. Tenten was in the forest near the town with Hinata.

"Kai has grown on you"

"Huh?"

"Kai, I think he likes you and wants to be more than just friends"

"Not you too" Tenten lead on a tree as Bones and Faith rubbed their head against her leg.

"But I'm serious Tenten"

"I know but …"

"Or you have someone else on your mind"

Tenten's face started to get hot "N-No it's not that"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow"

Hinata hugged Tenten "Don't worry, you'll have a great time"

"Anyway why did your father just decide to have a ball?"

"W-Well there is another Prince coming from another nation. My father and his parents talked, both are interested in getting us together"

"Do you like him?"

"Well his nice but I don't think he's the one"

"Ah you believe in true love, my lady"

"Do you?"

"Uh" Tenten started as she was thinking about Ino's past boyfriends.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know"

"It's ok, most people don't"

"We should start going, it's getting dark"

Tenten looked up.

"By the way, I think Neji would want to dance you too" Hinata said as she started walking.

"Please my lady just stop it" Tenten said behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I did not like the last chapter because I thought it was crappy now that i think about it. But finally this chapter is about the ball and IT'S SPRING BREAK! I can update more and take a break from practice exams.**

* * *

Tenten was in her room looking at the dress she got two days ago in her closest. Shizune came in wearing a aqua blue and white with some black dress.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Y-Yeah"

Shizune went and sat with Tenten on her bed "Come on, now. You will have fun, your friends are going to be there with you"

"You're right"

Shizune got up and went to the door "Just remember to have fun, it's a ball after all" she left closing the door behind her.

Tenten sighed _I'll try_

**O^O**

Tenten was in the ball room with Temari, Ino and Sakura ran off to go dance with some of the men. There were lots of people there, standing around, dancing, drinking and listening to the wonderful music.

Tenten was mostly paying attention to Neji, who was playing the piano with the rest of the orchestra.

"Tenten"

"Yeah" Tenten turned her attention to Temari.

"Kai's coming"

Kai walked towards the girls "Hello ladies" he smiled.

"Hello my lord" they bowed.

"Excuse me" Shikamaru came.

"May I have this dance?" Shikamaru held out his hand to Temari.

"Um" Temari nodded and took his hand and together they went to the center with the rest of the other guest dancing.

_Great now I'm alone with Kai_

"My, you look beautiful"

"Thank you my lord"

"How about that dance?"

Tenten locked arms with Kai and walked to the center. Together, they faced each other. Kai's hands on Tenten's waist and hand. While hers were in his shoulder and hand.

Together they dance to the rhythm of the music playing. It was slow, sweet and romantic.

_My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest_, _I hope this ends soon_

The music started to change and the center was clearing.

"Thank you for the dance"

"Your welcome my lord" Tenten bowed as Kai walked away.

Tenten sighed _Glad that's over_

Someone tapped Tenten's shoulder. She turned around seeing Neji.

"Hello" he smiled.

"H-Hello"

_Oh no_

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes and the music was very wonderful"

"I'm glad"

They watched the other dancers still in the center dancing to a very slow song.

_Please he doesn't ask me to dance, I really don't like slow songs_

"Tenten would you like to dance" Neji brought out his hand.

Tenten didn't say anything and just took his hand with out hesitation.

Neji and Tenten were close, dancing as everyone else was watching them.

"Neji"

"Yes"

"Is your uncle starring or glaring at us?"

Neji looked at his uncle then back to Tenten.

"I would have to say starring but it looks more like a glare"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I think he doesn't like the fact that I'm dancing with another girl since I'm betrothed"

"Oh"

As the two continued to dance, they ignored the look from Neji's uncle. Tenten was tense by the look.

_Hinata were are you when I need you_

Right on cue Hinata went to her father with Naruto right behind her. She was talking with father, then he finally walked away.

Tenten sighed in relief.

"Glad he left"

"Yes"

"Remember to thank Hinata for that"

"Of course"

**O^O**

The ball was over and it was really late. The girls were in Ino's house, still wake.

"Do you know how much comments I got because of how beautiful I looked" Ino said.

"Ino, all of us got comments. Your not the only one" Sakura told.

"Can we go home. Me and Sakura have to work and so does Temari" Tenten said yawning.

"Ok, ok. Have a goodnight sleep"

Tenten and Sakura left walking, together back to the castle

**O^O**

"I. Am. So. Tired" Tenten jumped on her bed.

"Did you have fun?"

Tenten looked at her doorway to see Shizune, still in her dress.

"To be honest, yes. Did you just come back?"

"Yes, I had to help Tsunade carry her drunk friend home"

_Must be that man with white hair, who was furting with all the women and drinking a lot_

"Tenten, tomorrow you and Sakura will be working in the kitchen"

"The kitchen?"

"Yes. The cook got sick, me and Tsunade are going to take care of him and you two will have to cook the food"

"Is tomorrow important?"

"Yes, there is going to be a feast. In the afternoon, lucky the cook's helpers will help you girls" with that she left.

Tenten took her pillow, covered her face and screamed.

"Okay, now I feel better. Time to sleep"

* * *

**The next chapter I will try to make it focus more on Tenten and Neji having fun. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. This chapter is mainly about Neji and Tenten and they're growing closer.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, Sakura and Tenten were in the kitchen. They had to get there early because there was lots of food to cook.

Lucky the helpers got there even earlier than they did and already started.

Right now Sakura and Tenten was cooking the turkey, mash-potatoes and sweet-potatoes.

They took a break went everything was in the oven.

"This place is busy" Sakura said as she looked around at the helpers running around the kitchen, getting ingredients, putting food in ovens, taking food out and putting them on the counter.

"Yep" Tenten agreed "Glad we only have to cook and not serve"

It took at least three hours for everyone to be done with the food.

"Finally" they sat down.

"You guys did a good job" Neji said as he came in.

"What is the feast for?" Tenten asked.

"Don't know. Me and Hinata won't be attending the feast, it's about some business stuff. Kai will be there"

"Where's Hinata right now?" Sakura asked.

"She should me in the meadow or in the green house"

"Thank you" Sakura got up and left, leaving Tenten and Neji together.

Tenten sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered I have to clean dishes after the feast is over"

"I'll come by and help"

"But my lord"

"No it's ok, I want to help"

**O^O**

The sun was setting and the feast was over. Tenten was alone in the kitchen, with piles of dishes.

Tenten sighed looking at the ceiling. _I knew he wouldn't come_

"You must have thought I wasn't going to come"

Tenten jumped and saw Neji at the doorway.

"Yes!"

"Well I'm here now and ready to help" he went to the sink and started.

After five minutes, they were half way through. Tenten was on one side of the kitchen using the sink while Neji was on the other side using the other sink. Neji looked at Tenten then back to the bowl that was in his hands full of water.

He shrugged his shoulders and threw the water over his head. He smiled as he heard Tenten gasped, he quickly changed his face and went back to washing the dishes.

"Neji!" He smiled again.

"Yes, what's wrong?" he turned around to see a wet Tenten "What happened? Did you spill water on yourself"

"Why would I spill water on myself?"

"Because, your clumsy?" he guessed.

"No. It happened to be that the water came from behind me"

"So, you're saying that you think I did it?"

"Yes"

"I decline it"

"Then where else could the water have came from?"

"I dunno, anywhere, like maybe above you since there is a leak. But I know it wasn't from me" Neji went back to the sink.

Tenten knew it was Neji and she wanted to get her revenge.

Tenten took a bowl filled with water and spilled it on top of Neji's head.

"Oops"

Neji turned around "Very funny"

Tenten smiled "Yes it is"

"Oh really?" Neji took a bucket full of water and dumped it on Tenten, leaving the bucket on her head.

"That's a good look for you"

"Oh thanks, I'm fathered" Tenten said as she took the bucket off her head. "But we should stop though, we're making a mess"

"Don't worry" Neji dumped more water on Tenten "I'll have the maids clean it up"

Tenten nodded her head as they both went back to the dishes and throwing water at each other.

**O^O**

"How about tomorrow, we go horse riding"

"Horse riding?" Tenten repeated.

Neji was walking Tenten back to the chamber since it was really late and some times there would be intruders coming into the castle. They both were still wet and now cold.

"Yes, horse riding"

"Uh. What about Shizune?"

"You can ask her but I think she won't mind"

"Ok. How long will it be?"

"As long as you want it to be"

"Would you be sad if Shizune said no?"

"Yes because I won't be able to escape the duties I have to do for my uncle instead of riding horses with a friend and having fun"

Tenten giggled "Aww and I would just be stuck in the chamber doing nothing, maybe be bugged by Ino"

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date"

Tenten and Neji were outside of the chamber's door.

"Come to the stables tomorrow"

"Ok" Tenten agreed and opened the door "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Neji said as she closed the door and began walking back to his room.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had to go back to school and the state exams are next week .**

* * *

"So, Shizune"

"What do you want?" Shizune asked without looking at Tenten.

"I was wondering, can I go horse riding with Neji"

"With Lord Neji?"

"Yes Neji" Tenten nodded.

"I don't know …"

"Please" Tenten begged.

"Hm. Ok"

"Thanks Shizune" Tenten went out the door.

Tenten went down stairs to the stables.

Nobody was there but horses in their stables.

Tenten went over to a brown horse with black hair. It lowered it's head enough for Tenten to touch.

"He likes you"

Tenten turned around hoping it would be Neji but instead it was Kai.

"Yeah"

"So, what brings you here?"

"Uh-"

"She's with me" Neji came behind her and had an arm around her waist causing Tenten to blush.

"Your betrothed"

"I know but my wedding is until next month you know"

"If uncle sees you like that he would be crossed"

"I know" Neji said as Kai walked away.

"Ready" Neji turned his attention to Tenten.

"Y-Yes" Tenten said "May I ride this one"

"Alexander" Neji opened his stable "I recommend you not riding him because of his difficult towards riders"

Tenten brought her hand out, Alexander came and rubbed his head against it.

"Difficult, you say?" Tenten smiled at Neji.

"Ok, you prove me wrong" Neji left.

Neji came back on top of a black horse.

"Shadow" Neji introduced "Want me to help you or you can do it yourself and meet me in the meadow?"

"I can meet you in the meadow"

"Ok" Neji said "Come on" he guided the horse out the stables.

Tenten sighed, she got a saddle and put it on Alexander starting to lock him in. Alexander started to move around as she did this.

"It's ok" Tenten pet his head and he calmed down.

After Tenten finished putting the equipment on Alexander, she got on him and they rode outside.

"I see you got everything right" Neji and Shadow came.

"You were thinking that I would get at least one wrong"

"I was _hoping_ you would get one wrong"

Together they walked and ran in the meadow until sunset.

"Did you have fun?" Neji asked.

"Yes"

They were on a hill in the meadow, it had a great view of the greenhouse.

"It's that Hinata with, with …." Tenten tried to remember the boy with blond hair that she saw at the ball with Hinata.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, what are they doing together?"

"Hinata loves Naruto and Naruto loves her. Hinata wants to marry Naruto, but my uncle doesn't think he's good enough to be her husband"

"And why is that?"

"Because he is always known for being a clown, he can almost never be serious"

"I think Naruto would be a good choice"

"What!" Neji blundered out.

Tenten looked at him "Neji. Hinata's shy, being around Naruto can help her get over her shyness"

Neji sighed.

"You don't believe me?"

"I do" he paused "Anyway we should go back to the stables so the horses can rest"

We rode back to the stables and fed the horses.

"Thank you Lord Neji"

"It was my treat" he got close to Tenten.

Neji and Tenten were about at least a inch away from each other and were looking at each other.

"I must be going, goodbye" Neji walked away.

"Bye"

_Just now it felt like as if he was going to kiss me_

* * *

**Sparks will start to fly. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was busy being sick and doing state exams.**

* * *

"So, I've heard you and Lord Neji went horse riding yesterday. How was it?" Ino asked Tenten.

"It was just fine"

"Are you sure you two did nothing special?" Ino pressed on.

Tenten sighed "All we did was ride horses in the meadow, I don't see anything special about that"

"Why did he invite to go horse riding? Anyway"

"I don't know" Tenten answered Temari's question.

"Maybe he wanted you alone" Ino suggested.

"Ino, he gets married next month and this month is almost over. I don't think he wants me" Tenten said.

"I sense a hint of sadness"

"Ino, please!"

"Tenten!"

Tenten jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice "Yes?"

"We have work to do"

Sakura and Tenten left Ino's house and walked through the Marketplace to talk about their duty for today.

"So we're going to watch kids"

"Kids?"

"Yes, a few children from a few neighbors"

"But why?"

"Because the parents are working and Shizune and Tsunade promised to watch them"

"Damn" Tenten muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Tenten and Sakura walked into a clothing shop were everything was messed up.

"Thank goodness you're here" a lady came "I have to clean this up and get to work"

"Don't worry. Come on children" Sakura called as she picked up the only baby there.

They walked back to Ino's house with the children following them.

"What are they doing here?"

"Ino be nice, me and Tenten have to watch them for their parents"

One of the children pulled on Sakura's dress.

"Sakura can we stay here and draw"

"Ok"

Another one pulled on Tenten's dress.

"Tenten can we go to the woods and find some worms" the boy asked.

"Yeah worms!" two other boys repeated.

"And we want to pick flowers" one of the girls said.

"Shh. Tenten why don't I stay here with the two girls and baby, while you take the rest of them to the woods"

"So you expect me to watch three boys and two girls?"

"Yep and you have Bones and Faith so it shouldn't be a problem"

"Fine"

Tenten left with the rest of the children to go to the woods.

**O^O**

Tenten was sitting on the ground with her back against the tree. Faith had her head on Tenten's lap, Bones was helping the boys dig at another tree for worms. The girls were running around but not too far looking for pretty flowers.

"Tenten look, we found a worm"

"Nice"

"We're going to what happens when we cut it in half with a stick"

"No, that's disgusting"

"Aww"

"It's bad to be in the wood with children"

"What do you want Kai?"

Kai came up to Tenten while riding a horse.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"Then why do you sound mad?"

"I don't know" Tenten raised her voice a little.

"You'll have to leave the forest"

"Why?"

"Because we just into a war with another nation"

Tenten stood "Guys we're leaving"

"Aww"

"Why?"

"But I'm not done picking flowers"

**O^O**

As Tenten was walking in the marketplace with the children following her, three women came up to her.

"Thank you for watching my daughter"

"Thank you dear, I hope my sons were no trouble at all"

"Thank you"

The three women said different things at the same time and left.

"Ok" Tenten said in an awkward tone.

Instead of going back to Ino's house, she went castle to go back to Shizune's chamber.

Nobody was there, just the way how Tenten liked it.

Tenten went up stairs to her room, it was almost dark but Tenten didn't care. She laid in bed ready to fall asleep.

As her eyes become heavy, she thought about Neji and his wedding. A tear escaped as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Since this chapter didn't have Neji in it, I was thinking about the next chapter would be about Neji. Or something like that, I don't know yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before you go on I just want to say that this is a sad chapter and I really made it difficult for myself to write the next one.**

* * *

Neji was with his uncle, not listening to a word he has to say to him.

"NEJI! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes" he responded in an annoying tone.

Hiashi cleared his throat "As I was saying, we'll have to postpone your marriage this mouth"

_YES! _A smile appeared on Neji's face.

"We have gotten into a war with another kingdom, in another country. And I would like you be in it" his smile turned upside down.

Neji was in a surprised state "W-What about Kai?"

"Kai will stay here but if he wishes to go along with you, then shall it be. And you will be leaving tomorrow"

"Bastard" Neji mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Uncle"

Neji sighed as he watched his uncle walked away.

_Great._

Neji went outside to the meadow, he laid under a tree on the grass and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps but didn't move.

"Who ever it is, please go away"

He opened his eyes to find it was Hinata.

"Hello"

"Hello" she repeated with a smile.

"How may I help my cousin?" Neji sat up as Hinata sat next to him.

"I just wanted to ask you something" he nodded for her to go on "What are your feelings towards Tenten"

Neji held his breath.

"I want an honest answer" she added.

Neji took a deep breath "Well, I do care about her"

He could tell Hinata wasn't satisfied.

"How about this. Do you love your bride to be?"

"No and I don't want to marry her"

"Then you love Tenten"

"H-Hinata, love is a strong word"

"Yes it is but, you know it's true. Somewhere inside of you says yes"

"Is this what you came to tell me"

"No, also Tenten seems a little depress lately. Why don't you talk with her"

"I'll think about it" Neji laid back on the grass and Hinata got up and took her leave.

_What am I suppose to do?_

**O^O**

Neji was outside the door of Shizune's chamber deciding to go in or turn back.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to find nobody there.

"Sorry, Shizune's not here at the moment- Oh!" Tenten had came down stairs "Hello my Lord"

"I need to talk with you"

Both Tenten and Neji sat at the table.

"As you know, we have gone to war with another kingdom and" he paused "I have to go to war"

"O-Oh" Tenten had her head down "I hope you don't get hurt or anything"

"To be honest I don't want to go but my uncle insist"

"Will Kai be going?"

"If he wants to tag along then he will. It's up to him" Neji stood up "I have to get ready, tomorrow I leave"

"…"

He close the door behind him and decide to go to his chamber.

"Hey Neji!" Neji turned around seeing Naruto coming with Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru right behind him.

"Um, what is it?"

"We want to support you in the war"

"You know the consequences, don't you" he warned and they nodded.

"Naruto, what about Hinata?"

"I've talked with her and she says it's ok"

"This sounds great guys, but you don't have too"

"But we insisted and your uncle thinks it's a good idea"

"He knows nothing that has to do with good" Neji disagreed.

"So will you accept?"

"Fine"

**O^O**

The next day Tenten didn't want to come out of bed because today was the day Neji was leaving to go to war, and she had no idea how long would he be gone.

"Tenten aren't you going to get out of bed to see Lord Neji off"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yes, please just go on with out me"

She heard Shizune's footsteps leave and the door close, then soon the front door too.

Tenten wait about two minutes then got out of bed and went out with the two wolves following behind her.

**O^O**

Tenten was sitting on the roof of Ino's house, where she could see everything. Ino was hugging Kiba, Sakura had a few tears in her eyes as Sasuke was saying goodbye to her, then wiped her tears away. Even Lady Hinata was there too, she was telling goodbye to Naruto, Temari was thanking Shikamaru for helping her. Neji was on his horse waiting then he looked up and saw Tenten.

He mouthed a bye, I'll miss you and she mouthed back a take care, I'll miss you too.

The men got on their horse and behind them were soldiers, waiting on Neji to start whenever he was ready.

Shadow started to gallop and the others followed behind him. As they went the towns people cheered, but to Tenten it was like as if she was hearing nothing but silence. Her heart was beating so fast as Neji was disappearing on the horizon.

And tear silently fell when she could she nothing at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes I am back and I am sorry for being away for so long, it has been... two months? Again, sorry.**

* * *

It has been two months since Neji left and Tenten was already breaking down.

Even though they didn't know each other that long, to her it felt like they known each other for years.

Ino, Sakura and Temari had tried to cheer her up but it didn't work. Even Lady Hinata tried but still no luck.

Tenten has been working with Shizune healing the sick children.

"Winter is coming"

"Huh?"

"When children get sick like this, it's a sign that winter is coming. Fast, and it's going to be harsh"

"Oh"

"Don't you have a little brother"

"U-Uh, yeah"

"Tomorrow I would like you to go home and give him a check up. If he doesn't feel good, even if it's just a little it's better if he comes and stays here"

"Ok"

"Are you feeling better?"

Tenten gave her a confused look.

"About the war" Shizune made herself more clear.

"Oh. Yes" only half of that was the truth.

"I see… Tenten, I can take care of the rest"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why don't you go outside and do something with Lady Hinata"

"Ok" Tenten headed out with her dogs following her.

Tenten headed up stairs to Hinata's chamber and knocked. When she got no response she opened the door to see Hinata sitting on her bed reading a book.

"S-Sorry my lady" Tenten quickly responded when Hinata looked up.

"It's ok" Hinata put the book down "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Shizune said I should go do with you"

"Then how about we go visit the orphanage" Hinata stood up and went to her closet to get two jackets.

"There's an orphanage?" Tenten took the dark green jacket that matched her dress and put it on.

"Yes, a few months ago before the war me and Neji kept seeing children in the streets and children stealing food from the marketplace. So we convinced my father to build a house for them, where they all can live together" Hinata put on her lavenders jacket that matched her dress. She got a basket with a cloth covering it.

"Really?"

They headed out of the chamber, then soon the castle.

"Yes, even Neji and the other guys helped the soldiers built the house"

"So who takes care of them? And how they get food?"

"The villagers that volunteer help even Tsunade and Shizune"

"I see"

"We're here"

Tenten looked at the house. Their was screaming of children arguing.

"We better get inside"

Hinata went in first then Tenten.

Tenten closed the door behind her as she saw to children about the age of five run by.

"So these children stay here until they grow up?"

"That is one thing we are trying not to do, they can't stay here forever"

"So what will happen?"

"We will have to wait for the parents that abandon them to clam them or…"

"Or?"

"Or till they get adopted"

"I see…"

"Hinata!" a little girl came running towards them.

"What's wrong Maka?" Hinata leveled herself to the child's height.

"I fell and got hurt"

"Ok. Come with me"

They went into the kitchen and Hinata sat the little girl on the counter as Hinata took out bandages from the basket.

"There better?"

"Yes. Thank you Hinata" the little girl jumped off and ran away.

"Tenten"

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at?"

"That boy, he's by himself"

Hinata looked. There was a boy with black hair and blue eyes, playing by himself near a corner.

"That's Daisuke. He came here a couple of weeks ago, it sad because none of the other boys would be his friend or play with him"

"That is sad"

"And what's worst he tries to run away"

Tenten went over to him and sat near him.

"Hello Daisuke" she said as he looked at him.

"Hello"

"Why aren't you playing with the other children?"

"They don't like me very much"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I didn't do nothing and yet they're mean"

"Can I feel your head"

He looked unsure.

"Don't worry I work with Shizune in healing people"

Daisuke nodded and Tenten put her hand on his head.

'_A little hot'_

"Hinata"

Hinat sighed as she just broke up two boys from fighting over a toy "Yes?"

"May I bring Daisuke back with me to the chamber"

"I don't think-"

"But his head is a little hot"

"Ok"

For the rest of the day Hinata and Tenten stayed in the orphanage with the children and played with them until the sun had set.

"Bye Hinata and Tenten!" the children called.

"Bye"

"Daisuke come on" Tenten told him.

Daisuke slowly walked to Tenten and held her hand.

Once back at the chamber Tenten looked for Shizune.

"Tenten. Your back, did you have a good day?" Shizune asked as she came out of her room.

"Yes, me and Hinata had gone to the orphanage"

"Oh, good. Who's your friend?" she noticed Daisuke as he hide behind Tenten.

"This is Daisuke, his head is a little hot"

"I see. Well then put him on one of the beds please"

Tenten picked up Daisuke and put him on one of the empty beds.

"Tenten, am I going to be ok?"

"You know winter is coming very fast" he nodded "Children and adult get sick a lot and I want to make sure you are healthy"

"When I get better, can I stay with you?"

"Stay with me?" he nodded.

'_How can I take care of a child when I know nothing about children'_

"Maybe"

"Ok"

"It's dark you should go to sleep"

"But I don't want to sleep by myself"

"Faith, Bones." both dogs stood in front of their master ready for command "Can you two sleep with Daisuke tonight?"

Both jumped on the bed and licked Daisuke, making him laugh.

"Thank you" Tenten said as she went up stairs to her own room to get some sleep.

* * *

**Tenten made a new friend and she seems happy. Next chapter will announce when the boys will be coming back. Remeber to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no idea what so say but soon the boys will be coming back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Hello? Tenten"

Sakura was in Shizune's chamber looking for Tenten, she had news to tell her.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?" Tenten came down the stairs.

"I have to tell you something"

Both girls took a seat at a nearby table.

"Remember the war Prince Neji is in" she nodded "Well I have heard that it's almost over and they will be coming back in the winter, soon"

Tenten's heart started to do flips of joy.

"Who did you hear this from?"

"Tsunade and Shizune"

"Where did they hear it from?"

"The king himself"

"Do you know exactly when they will be coming back?"

"There's a slight chance they will be coming back in a couple of days but a great one that they might come in a week or two"

"I see…"

"What have you been doing?"

"Treating people and children who have gotten sick"

"Same here"

"And I went to the orphanage yesterday with Lady Hinata"

"Really? Last time I went, they didn't want me to leave. Where's Bones and Faith?"

"Still sleeping I guess"

"Tenten…" Daisuke was standing at the doorway rubbing his eye and had Bones and Faith next to him.

"Good morning" Tenten smiled at him as he walked towards her.

"Is that your child?" Sakura whispered.

"Are you crazy. No" she whispered back "I took him back with me from the orphanage, there's a change he might be sick"

Sakura nodded.

"Daisuke, this is Sakura"

He looked at her, still rubbing one eye "Hello" and he fell asleep on Tenten's lap.

"He's so cute"

"I have to go back home to get my brother"

"He's sick?"

Tenten shook her head "But Shizune still wants to check him because this winter is harsh"

"Yep and it starts tomorrow"

"Really?"

Sakura nodded "You haven't seen it snow a couple of days"

"I didn't get out that much, remember"

"I better be going…"

"Wait I want to go with you"

"Let me guess to see my older brother?"

"Nooo…"

"You know you do but you can't anyway he's in the war"

Both of the girls went out the chamber.

"He must be tired" Sakura looked at Daisuke's sleeping body which Tenten was carrying.

"Yeah. He doesn't like it at the orphanage, I wish I could help"

"You can by adopting him"

"_I_ don't think I'm really to take care of a child, and even so I don't think my future husband will like it"

"You mean you're husband as in Neji" Tenten blushed a little but it quickly went away "Besides so far you're doing a good job"

"I still don't know"

Soon they were out of the castle and made their way to the marketplace.

"How are your parents?"

"My dad is fine but my mom keep nagging me about getting married"

"Then why doesn't you just get married"

"I want someone who I love and someone who loves me back"

"Ah, yes"

"Where are we going?" Daisuke picks up his head.

"To my home, I have to get someone. Did you have a nice nap?"

He nodded and put his head back down but didn't go to sleep.

"Hi Tenten!"

Both girls looked to see Tenten's ten-year old little brother, Ken running towards them.

"Hello Ken, how's everyone?"

"Good. Dad's working and mom is home"

_'Oh god'_ Tenten thought knowing the first word that would come out of her mouth.

They were standing in front of the house but Tenten didn't move.

"Come on Tenten" Ken pushed his sister lightly.

"Mom! Tenten's here" he opened the door and dragged Tenten inside with her free hand while Sakura followed behind.

"Hello" she saw her mother appear from the next room "You had a child?" she looked at Daisuke.

"Mom! Daisuke isn't my son. I just came here to get Ken, Shizune wants to do a check up to make sure he isn't sick"

"Of course. By the way have you found a husband?"

"W-Well, uh. No"

"Then you have given me no choice then to choose you husband for you"

"No, mother. Please" Tenten said quickly "Just give me a little more time"

"Ok" she turned her attention to Ken who was playing with Bones and Faith "Ken be good and listen to your sister"

"Ok"

"Good bye girls" she said as they left.

**O^O**

"Ah just in time" Shizune said once they arrived in the chamber.

"Ken please come with me"

Sakura and Tenten watched as they two disappeared into the next room.

"Tenten"

"Hm?" she turned her attention to Daisuke.

"If you could. Would you adopt me?"

"Yes"

"You can you know" Sakura whispered.

"Hush"

"Good" Shizune came back "He isn't sick. He can go back home"

"I'll take him back, if that's ok?" Sakura offered.

"Go head. Bye Ken"

And the two left leaving them alone.

"So you have heard?"

"Yes"

"Are you happy"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. She was happy but wasn't really sure.

"Tenten. Can you read me a book?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. We'll go to the castle's library"

The two left leaving Shizune alone to attend her business.

* * *

**Just wanted to say this story is coming to an end soon. Maybe three or five more chapters and it's done.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

"Tenten! Tenten!"

Tenten opened her eyes to see Daisuke at her bedside with Bones and Faith.

"Hm?"

"It's snowing"

"Snowing?" she yawned.

"Today's the first day of winter"

"Ah"

"Let's go outside"

Tenten blinked at Daisuke for a few moments and put the cover over her head "Sleep now. Outside later, and it's early"

"No it not, morning's almost over"

"Fine. Wait down stairs"

She heard his footsteps and the sound of the door open and closed. Tenten sighed as she threw the covers off of her and went to the closet to pick a dress and a jacket.

Once Tenten was done, she headed down stairs to see Ino killing Daisuke in a bear hug.

"Ino! You're going to suffocate him"

Ino immediately released and looked at Tenten "Good morning sleepy head. And I couldn't help it, he's so cute"

"What are you doing here?"

"By the way, is he your child?" she ignored her question.

"No and you didn't answer my question" _Why does everyone keep thinking that?_

"I can't see a friend?"

"Without a reason"

"Why don't we take a walk? It'll just be the five of us"

"Five?"

"You, me, Sakura, Temari and Lady Hinata"

Right on cue the rest of the girls came in.

"Ready to go?"

"W-Wait, I didn't agree to any of this" Tenten protested.

"But Tenten" Daisuke begged while holding her hand.

"Fine"

All the girls smiled and they headed to the stables.

"Yay, we're riding horses" Daisuke cheered as he followed Tenten.

"Alexander"

The horse popped his head out when hearing his name.

"There you are" Tenten went out to the horse and patted his head "Wanna go for a walk" he nodded his head making his hair go all around.

"Ok"

Tenten went inside and put the saddle on him, locking it in. she lead him out of his stable and picked up Daisuke to put him on his back.

"Alexander. This Daisuke" Tenten said as she got on his back, behind Daisuke.

Tenten lead Alexander out of the stables to the meadow where the rest of the girls were waiting.

"I see you chose Alexander" Hinata while on a white horse.

"Last time I went horse riding, I chose him. He was very good" she pat him.

"I see…"

The girls followed Hinata around the snowy meadow.

Tenten sighed as Hinata rode next to her.

"What wrong?"

"I" she paused not wanting to continue.

"What?"

"I… miss him"

"We all do, but don't worry. They're coming back"

"But I'm afraid…"

"Don't worry, they're alive. Neji won't let himself be defeated that easily" she looked at her "I know you care about him"

Tenten didn't say nothing so Hinata continued on "He's getting married next month, January. I'm speaking on his behalf to cancel the wedding and many others too but my father won't listen. He knows Neji doesn't even love his betrothed"

"So, there's nothing we could do expect for trying to convince your father"

"Exactly" she looked at her "You should stop worrying and have faith"

* * *

**Aw. Tenten misses Neji, don't forget to review. Reviews make everyone happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

It has only been a week since the first day of winter, and the two health chamber was filled with adults but mostly children.

Daisuke had gotten sick two days ago. As well as Ken. Tenten has been taking care of them ever since.

Ken has shown improvement but not Daisuke, since he was younger. And Tenten has been worried.

"Tenten!" Sakura came into the chamber, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes?"

"They're- They're back

"R-Really?" Tenten couldn't believe what she just heard "But I can't leave my brother or Daisuke"

"It's ok. They're in Tsunade's camber getting their wounds tended" Sakura began to look around "It's packed in here"

"Yep. How are things over there?"

"Good, everyone recovering. Tsunade sent me to help"

"Oh. Hello Sakura" Shizune reviled herself "Are you here to help?"

She nodded "Good come with me…"

Sakura left, following the older women. Leaving Tenten alone.

_H-He back _Tenten began to feel tears coming.

_No! _She shook her head _I must not cry_

**O^O**

_It feels good to be back _Neji thought as he looked around Tsunade's chamber.

He couldn't go to Shizune's, hearing it was full of sick villagers and children. And he wanted to see Tenten, he left like he had hurt her for being gone for so long.

Neji looked at his friends. Naruto had a whole bunch of cuts along with Kiba, Sasuke earned a scar on his chest and Shikamaru was completely fine. He had mostly helped with the planning and battle strategies instead of fighting. Which was a great help.

"I see all of you are in one peace" Kai came into the chamber, heading towards his cousin.

"Yes, why? Where you hoping that I would drop dead on that battlefield"

"No, no, no. Neji, I am not cruel like that. I love you dearly, just like I love Hinata. We are family"

"If we were true family, you would have tagged along and helped, dear cousin"

"And I apologize for that, but I had to go away for family business. Don't think so down on me. Think about Tenten, remember how she felt when you left"

Neji turned his head away remembering the tear he saw fall her eye.

"I heard she had a child"

"Did-"

"I do no know. I had just arrived yesterday"

_She had a child? Did she get married? Has she forgotten about me? _The three main questions were buzzing around his head.

"NEJI!" Hinata ran into the chamber and jumped at him.

Neji caught his sweet cousin, in open arms and hugged her "It's good to see you again Hinata"

"I missed you so much"

"So did I"

"Where's Naruto?"

"He should be with Tsunade, getting his wound tended"

Hinata released the hug to go look for him.

Soon Ino came with Temari right behind her and went to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Where's Sakura" Neji heard Sasuke whisper.

"She's in Shizune's chamber" Tsunade had came and sat at a nearby table "I had sent her over there to help. Relax, I know that you want to probability go over there right now. It's still morning, why don't you guys take a walk till the afternoon comes"

"Ok" The two men nodded their heads.

**O^O**

Things has finally calmed down, Tenten and Sakura were finally able to relax. Shizune went off, taking some of the villagers with her to go to Tsunade's chamber since it was much bigger.

"Hello?"

"Rai!" Tenten went to her older brother and hugged him "You're okay"

"Of course"

"Hi Raiden" Sakura greeted.

"Hello Sakura. Where's Ken?"

Tenten released the hug and point to one of the beds "He's over there"

The two siblings went to the bed Ken laying in.

"Rai!" he sat up.

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"Fine. Tenten has been taking care of me, and soon I'll be all better" he gave a smile.

"That's good" he turned his attention to Tenten again "So I've heard my little sister has a child. Did you get married?"

"N-No. He's just a child from the orphanage, and he's very sick"

"Where is he?"

"In another room" Tenten lead her brother to the next room fill with sick children.

"This is him. He's name is Daisuke"

"He looks cute" Rai said as Tenten changed the cloth on his forehead.

"I've heard that before"

"I think you should adopt him"

"W-What?"

"Come on, Tenten think about it. I also heard he's really attach to you"

"I don't think I'm ready to take care of a child" _I wish people will stop tell me to adopt him… but although…_

"You'll be a good mother" he patted her head, then went back to Ken.

"Is it okay if I stayed here"

"Sure"

"Tenten. I have to go back to Tsunade" Sakura told her.

"Ok. Bye" they exchanged hugs and she left.

Tenten sat next to Rai and Bones and Faith were right next to her.

"Lord Neji is alright, if you were wondering" he said suddenly.

"I-I wasn't thinking about that" she blushed.

"Then why are you blush and stuttering" he smiled.

"Shut up" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing" she gave and innocent smile.

"I heard that"

**O^O**

"Neji. I would like to give my congress to you for winning the war"

"Thank you Uncle. I would like to talk about my wedding"

"Yes? What about it"

"I want to cancel it"

"No"

"Bu-"

"No Neji. You've been betrothed since birth"

"I understand, bu-"

"No"

"But father!" Hinata butted in "Neji doesn't wish to marry someone he doesn't love"

"Hinata, I let you marry that fool. But Neji's marriage will bring the kingdom more power"

The two cousins were in Hiashi's chamber, sitting at the table across from him.

"This isn't about power…"

"Kingdoms that more power than the others, will be victorious in anything"

_Nothing is getting thought this old man _Neji thought as he put an elbow in the table.

Hinata took a quick glance at Neji then went back to her father "There is someone else"

"What!"

"Hinata" Neji hissed and she ignored him.

"I said there is someone else. Someone who has truly caught Neji's heart as well as he caught hers" she repeated.

"Is this true?" Hiashi was now looking at his nephew.

"I wouldn't say that it is, but I am interested in her"

"Is it that same women who you danced with at the ball a couple months ago?"

"Yes"

He grunted "I think she'll make a weak queen" he turned his head away and Neji glared at him "But do you truly love her?"

"Yes" the word quickly came out of his mouth.

"Ok. I'll think about it, next time I want the both of you to come to me. I want to hear it from her mouth as well. Now please leave, so I can have my tea in peace"

The cousin left the king along. Hinata clapped her hands together and smiled "That wasn't so bad"

"I can't believe you said that though"

"You just admitted to my father that you love Tenten. All you have to do is tell her"

"But what if…"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright"

"I heard she has a child. Did she-"

"No she's not married, it's a child from the orphanage. He wants Tenten to adopt him but she's not sure, now he's very sick and she's worried he'll die"

Neji was relief to hear that she wasn't married but sad to hear that the child might not make it through.

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going to my chamber to take a nap, then I'll go see Tenten"

* * *

**Yes! Neji is back and everything is alright. Now all they need to do is convince Hiashi, and they'll live happly ever after. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Neji was standing outside of Shizune's door. To be honest he was kind of scare to go inside.

"Go in"

Neji jumped and quickly turned to see Hinata, smiling sweetly at him.

"Have you been stalking me since I came out of my chamber?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, just following"

"Without making noise"

"Again, Neji. Just following. Now go inside or I will open the door and push you inside"

"So rude"

"Only because you're hesitating. Are you worried about something?"

"What if she doesn't-"

"I remember on the first day on winter, she told me she had missed you"

Neji grew quiet then turned to walk away "I'll do it tomorrow…"

"No" Hinata blocked his way "If you don't do it today or now, I will tell the other guys. And they will force you to go in there"

"Fine" he turned back and poked his head inside.

It was quiet, there was children resting on beds.

"Hello my Lord. You look like you're trying to avoid someone"

Neji looked at Raiden "I'm not" he came fully in. and sat net to him "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my brother" Neji looked as Ken and he smiled.

"You must be here to see our sister"

"Sister?"

"Tenten. She's our sister"

"Really" he tried not to sound surprised.

"Yep. She's in the next room"

"Thank you" Neji said as he got up and went to the next room.

Tenten was sitting with Daisuke who was awake but still terribly sick. Tenten has been trying to get him to eat something since he woke up this afternoon he refused. Ever since he got sick two days ago, every time he would wake up he wouldn't want to eat.

"Daisuke please"

"I'm not hungry…"

"You haven't been eating, and that's bad"

"I'm not hungry…" he repeated, shaking his head this time.

Neji looked at them thinking,_ They really do look like mother and son. So sad he's sick, and children die easily in the winter._

Daisuke was sitting up on his bed with soup that Hinata made, on his lap.

"Just eat this once"

He shook his head.

"A little?"

"Not hungry"

"Daisuke. This is your third day not eating" she felt his head, still hot.

Tenten stood up and turned to get a cold cloth but stop dead in her tracks. Neji smiled at her.

"Hello Tenten"

"H-Hello Neji. Welcome back" she looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his eye. Knowing she would burst into tears.

Neji went over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"I heard you missed me" she nodded against him.

"I'm sorry I caused so my pain"

"It's ok. I waited because I knew you would come"

"Tenten. That's your husband?"

"N-No" she looked at Daisuke who gave her a weak smile.

"So this is Daisuke?" Neji broke the hug and went over to him who nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Six"

"When your birthday?"

"October sixteen"

"When it's Spring, how about we give you a birthday party?"

Tenten wanted to stop Neji but at the same time she want him to continue, at least to see what he's up to.

"Really!" Neji nodded "I would like that"

"Do you care about Tenten?"

"Yes. But I wished she would adopt me" he whispered.

"Eat your soup, it'll make her happy" then he whispered "I'll talk to her about adopting you"

Daisuke smiled weakly "Thank you my lord"

"Just call me Neji. Now you and me need to talk" he headed out the room.

Tenten took a glance at Daisuke beginning to eat his soup before following Neji out the room and upstairs.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why won't you adopt him. He's close to you, and probability thinks you're his mother"

"I'm still unsure of myself"

"Also my wedding might be cancelled"

"Why?"

"I told my uncle I didn't want to marry my betrothed and told him there was someone else"

"Someone… else?" her face started to turn red as he got closer.

"Are you sick?" he noticed her red face.

"S-Stop teasing me"

Neji gave her a peck on the lips.

"That someone was you"

"S-So you-"

"Yes, Tenten. I like you and want you to be my wife"

"U-uh, uh, uh" she didn't know what to say.

"About Daisuke…"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I'll adopt him"

"Good. Looks like we're going to be his parents, will you accompany me to the king tomorrow"

Tenten nodded and the two headed down stairs back to Daisuke.

* * *

**Yay. Neji and Tenten are together, they are going to have a son and now to talk with the king himself.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for being gone for so long, I've been addicted to another one of my stories.**

* * *

"Uncle."

"Yes?"

"So…"

"So, what?"

Neji sighed, he and Tenten were talking to the king about approving their marriage. But Hiashi has been avoiding the subject.

"About our marriage."

"I'll think about it…" He took a sip from his tea. "I'll let you know either today or tomorrow. First I have to talk with the other kingdom."

"Yes. Uncle." And the two left.

"How was it?" Hinata asked as soon as she saw them.

"He said he has to talk to the other kingdom about it, we'll know later today or tomorrow."

"I'm so excited!" Hinata took Tenten's hands in hers.

"Yes my lady, but please calm down."

"Sorry excuse me." Neji kissed Tenten's cheek before taking his leave.

"Is there something wrong with Neji?" Tenten asked a little worried.

"No. It's just that Daisuke always wants to spend time with him, yet Neji wants to be with you after being away for so long."

"Ah. That's nice."

"Speaking of Daisuke, how's he?"

"He's eating again."

"That's good. Why don't we go visit the other girls and see how they're doing."

"That would be nice."

Together the ladies went out of the castle and to Ino's house.

"Hello?" Tenten opened the door and pocked her head in.

"Come in Tenten, unless you want to freeze out there." They heard Ino's voice.

Quickly they came in, closing the door behind.

"Cold?" Ino asked as they took a seat.

"Very."

"Hello my lady." Sakura and Temari greeted as they came in.

"Hello." Hinata said back as she rubbed her arms. "How are you all?"

"Good." They all answered.

"Tonight I was thinking, we should grand hall and have some hot chocolate with the guys."

"That a good idea!"

"But don't you think the grand hall would be too big?" Sakura asked.

"No, no. Not the one we use to have dinner, we have another, much smaller. We only use it in cold weathers like theses. It's really comfortable, it has couches and a nice fireplace."

"Wow!" Ino's eyes sparkled.

"You should bring Daisuke, Tenten." she nodded.

"In the meantime, what should we do?" they all started thinking.

"I know a really nice lake near here. When it's frozen, it looks really beautiful. The ice is even strong enough for us to skate on."

"Hinata! You must take us." Ino took her hands.

"We need our jackets first Ino!" Sakura and Temari dragged their friend up stairs.

Tenten and Hinata laughed.

**O^O**

"That was so beautiful… I'm so happy you took me, my lady."

"I'm glad, maybe next time we could go skating on it."

"Yes." Ino agreed but the others didn't think so.

"Faith. Bones." Faith came at an instance but Bones didn't.

"Where's Bones?" Tenten looked around, just then Bone jumped out of the snow, scaring Tenten.

"Ah! Bones that's not nice." Then she turned to see the girls laughing. "That's not funny!"

"Yes, it was."

"Come on stop laughing at me." Tenten sounded hopeless.

"Okay, okay." Temari wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me." Hinata said, as soon as they calmed down they went back to walking back to the castle.

Hinata led the way to their grand hall. And it was beautiful, as well as warm. Not only that but the guys were already there.

"Hi Tenten!" Dasuke had ran out of Neji's arms and into Tenten's.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? Since it was cold I decided to invite the guys and come here since its warm."

"Same here."

The girls got themselves comfortable with the guys.

"Have you spoken to your uncle?" Tenten whispered.

"I've been searching for him and couldn't find him." He whispered back.

"One more question. Why did you bring Dasuke, he's sick."

"He wanted to come, he begged me."

Tenten shrugged as she shifted her weight on to Neji and fell fast asleep.

It only has been an hour and everyone was asleep. Almost everyone…

Neji was the only one still awake. Tenten slept on his chest while Dasuke was on her lap.

"My lord."

"What?"

"You're uncle requests your presences." the soldier said.

"I'll be right there."

The soldier bowed before taking his leave.

Neji carried Tenten with Dasuke on top to the nearest couch and set their sleeping bodies down. He took one last look at them before leaving the grand hall.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am happy to say that this is the last and final chapter.**

* * *

Spring. Spring was the most lovely weather out of the four compare to Winter, harsh and brutal.

Lately Tenten has been seeing Neji less and less. She kept telling herself, he was probability doing something important with the king. And not only that the king hasn't told her will they be able to marry.

At the first week of Spring, Naruto proposed and Hinata said yes. Of course she, Ino, Temari and Sakura were the bridesmaids. The wedding was to be held three days before the end of April, which was approaching quickly.

"PINK!" squealed Ino and Sakura.

"Does it have to be pink, why don't red or even light purple such as lavender. My lady." Hinata smiled, knowing Tenten knew lavender was her favorite color.

"Temari?"

"To be honest I don't mind pink. But I do like lavender more."

"Are you okay with this. Sakura, Ino."

"Well it _is _your wedding…" Ino began_._

"We leave the choice in your hands." Sakura finished.

"Okay then. Lavender dresses with pink and red flower crowns." Ino and Sakura squealed at Hinata's choice.

"It too loud in here!" Daisuke said as he came in and went straight to Tenten. "Let's go horse riding!"

The girls stared at each other before giggling leaving Daisuke left out and confused. "I don't get it why is everyone laughing."

"Come on. Let's go horse riding."

After getting the horses ready the girls were outside in the meadow riding around.

"I heard today there's going to be fireworks." Ino said breaking the silence, the girls looked at Hinata.

Hinata shrugged. "Maybe in celebration for surviving the harsh winter and welcoming back for those who fought in the war."

"Can I watch the fireworks?" Daisuke looked up at his soon to be mom.

"Of course."

They road around the large meadow until sunset, then headed to the marketplace where everyone was getting ready for the celebration.

"Oh, how I love when the marketplace's so lively." Ino twirled around.

In the process somehow Ino dragged Sakura with her. And the two started dancing. Musicians caught sight of this and began to play.

People who were watching the performance began to clap along to the music, some even joined in. It didn't take for everyone to get in on the fun.

The other girls were sitting at the fountain in the central of the town clapping to the music while watching their friends dance around.

When they broke apart Ino bumped into Kiba, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Sorry."

"Ready for a second dance." He gave her a smile.

Sakura had bumped Sasuke and almost fell back but Sasuke caught her.

"Are you alright." He pulled her to his chest.

"Y-yes."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I have this dance."

Sakura nodded and the two started dancing with everyone else.

As everyone danced in the square, the sky turned dark and the torches were lid as the party continued. Naruto dragged Hinata away so they could join the fun, even Shikamaru and Temari were dancing among the crowd.

That left Tenten and Daisuke alone to watch the others.

"What are you doing here alone." Tenten looked to see Neji, "Don't you want to dance."

"Not really" She stood up and gave him a hug.

"Tenten." Daisuke shook her, "Can I hang around Raiden?"

Tenten looked to see her older and younger brother walking around and trying to play with some of the instruments.

"Okay. But stay close to them."

"Okay!" he dashed off with Faith and Bones following him behind.

As soon as they were gone fireworks started to shoot through the air.

"I'm sorry you haven't been seeing me lately, but I wanted to make this moment perfect." Tenten noticed it got quiet and everyone stopped dancing to watch them but it ignored it and focused on Neji who went down on one knee and took his hand in her's. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone cheered as tears started to form in her eyes. There were no words need as they shared a hug and a kiss.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, add to favorites/story alert.**


End file.
